This invention relates to a device for washing vehicles, especially automobiles and vans. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for washing vehicles by means of high velocity jet sprays emanating from nozzles directed so that the sprays impact the surface to be washed at a constant angle thereto. Specifically, this invention relates to a car washing device, and to a process employing it, involving the use of a spray bar equipped with high velocity spray emitting nozzles that is moved over the upper surfaces of the vehicle being washed. During the process, the spray bar, and therefore the nozzles incorporated therein, are maintained at a constant angle relative to the contours of the surfaces encountered, thereby producing a stream of wash liquid that impacts such surfaces at a constant, optimal angle.